When seated at a table, a patron waiting for service such as to order another drink, or to request a check, often has difficulty in catching the attention of the waiter or waitress. In China, one signals that the teapot is empty by opening the lid. It is customary in some places to signal for another bottle of wine or beer by inverting the bottle. These methods are not always effective in getting the attention of busy or inattentive staff. Keeping impatient diners waiting loses customers and keeps tables needlessly occupied. A method for more effectively getting the attention of the wait staff will enhance the business of the restaurant.